REUNI
by Yuki Hibari
Summary: "Kutunggu kalian semua di tempat biasa. Pukul dua. Aku tidak menerima keterlambatan!" / "T-tapi Akashicchi, jika bukan karena Aominecchi yang sok tau kami tidak akan terlambat." / "Lagipula tumben sekali kau tidak telat datang di pertemuan seperti biasa, Akashi!" / OOC Maybe? DLDR, Mind to RnR?


Lelaki yang bertubuh melampaui rata-rata itu sedikit menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil ia menghampiri seorang anak perempuan yang sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu ia minta untuk duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Saat ini baru saja ia kembali dari sebuah toko dan bergegas menghampiri anak perempuan itu.

"Maaf paman membuatmu menunggu. Ini ambillah." Ucapnya dengan nada manjanya yang sangat khas.

"Ah, kue ini lucu sekali paman. Apa benar ini untukku?" Seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua terpana melihat apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Sebuah kue mangkuk yang dilapisi krim berwarna merah muda serta diberi beberapa hiasan diatasnya. _Topping_ diatasnya dibentuk dari _fondant icing_ berwarna pelangi.

Lelaki yang memberi kue itu tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala anak itu dengan tangannya yang luar biasa besar.

"Kau boleh memakannya kok." Seru lelaki itu dengan nada bicaranya yang khas. Kemudian ia duduk bersila di hadapan gadis kecil itu agar tinggi mereka sama. "Maafkan aku waktu itu ya. Aku sedang lapar dan tidak tau kalau kue itu milikmu." Lanjutnya. Gadis kacil itu mengangguk senang.

"Iya paman. Aku akan mengingat kebaikan paman." Ucap gadis kecil itu dengan polos. Kemudian, kedua insan berbeda umur itu terdiam sejenak.

"Maafkan aku paman. Waktu itu aku hanya takut saat melihat paman. Terlebih lagi paman memakan kue milikku." Gadis kecil itu menggantung kalimatnya. Lelaki bertubuh sangat besar itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih paman, terima kasih." Gadis kecil itu tersipu. Lelaki dihadapannya mengangguk pelan. Sesaat kemudian, gadis kecil itu bebalik dan berjalan menjauh bersama kue yang bertoping lucu di tangannya. Dari kejauhan lelaki itu terlihat melambaikan tangannya saat melihat gadis kecil itu menoleh ke arahnya.

.

.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas pendek. Lagi-lagi ia harus menangani orang-orang mabuk yang sedang mengamuk ini. Mata birunya menyipit bersamaan dengan sepasang rahang kokohnya mengeras. Gurat-guratan di wajahnya pun semakin terpatri jelas. Pandangan tajamnya ia tujukan pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri gontai dihadapannya.

"Oi, bocah berisik. Apa setelah hari ini kau tidak ingin lagi menghirup udara?" Suara menyebalkan miliknya membuat pemuda tadi menoleh. Seorang lelaki berperawakan sangar dengan tubuh kekar menatapnya seolah ingin mencabik-cabiknya.

Pemuda itu meneguk lidahnya sendiri. Sekalipun dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini ia masih bisa mengenali siapa yang barusan menegurnya. Ia sudah berulang kali tertangkap basah sedang mabuk bersama teman-temannya. Dan, lelaki itulah yang berulang kali menjebloskannya ke balik jeruji besi. Beruntung ibunya selalu bisa menebusnya―dan membebaskannya―dari kantor polisi.

Melihat pemuda berseragam SMA Kirisaki Dai Ichi itu tenang, lelaki –yang ternyata polisi–tadi beranjak menuju tempat menggantungkan mantel.

"Aku izin keluar sebentar." Seru lelaki berbadan tegap itu seraya memakai mantel berlencana polisi miliknya.

"Tapi Aomine-_kun_, jika dia mengamuk lagi―," Sergah rekan dari lelaki bernama Aomine itu. Namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine telah melenggang meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pegawai kantor kepolisian itu hanya bisa menggeleng.

Sebelum keluar dari pintu kantornya, Aomine tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok pria bersurai hitam berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah seringaian khas di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya sang ayah datang mengambil anaknya." Dengus Aomine begitu posisi mereka telah bersampingan namun berkebalikan arah. Lelaki yang baru saja ditegur Aomine hanya terkikik sejenak.

"Ya, begitulah. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku menjemputnya?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Sesekali kau perlu memperhatikan putramu, Hanamiya." Aomine berlalu dan meninggalkan lelaki bernama Hanamiya yang sesaat sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dengan terburu-buru ia memasuki mobil―dinasnya―yang akan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Dua orang wanita berpakaian putih keluar dengan membawa beberapa kertas berisi laporan tentang pekerjaan mereka. Meninggalkan sesosok pria bertubuh semampai sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Pria itu menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati sebuah meja yang dipenuhi berkas-berkas. Begitu dirinya berhadapan dengan kursi hitam yang terlihat empuk, serta-merta ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah.

Setidaknya hari ini ia telah menangani dua kali operasi cuci darah sejak dini hari tadi. Pasien pertamanya adalah seorang lelaki tua yang telah menjadi pasien sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan pasiennya yang kedua adalah istri dari kenalannya semasa ia sekolah dulu.

Sekali lagi pria jangkung itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah foto yang menampilkan ia dan sahabatnya dulu. Sebuah busur perlahan muncul di wajah tampannya. Setelah itu perhatiannya teralih pada sekelompok kertas penelitian di meja seberangnya. Beberapa saat ia terlihat sibuk membereskan file-filenya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa karena teringat sesuatu hal penting yang hampir dilupakannya.

"Hari ini memang hari keberuntungan bagi _Cancer_. Setidaknya semua operasi yang aku tangani hari ini tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Dan semuanya lancar." Gumam lelaki jangkung itu seraya membenarkan posisi kacamata yang bertengger di puncak batang hidungnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan melepas jubah putih yang memperjelas pekerjaannya sebagai dokter. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia tidak lupa meraih sebuah patung anjing kecil di atas meja.

"Benda keberuntungan hari ini adalah patung anak anjing." Ujar lelaki bersurai hijau itu.

.

.

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya lelaki tampan itu melihat ke arah jam dinding di ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang. Pukul dua kurang dua puluh menit. Ya ampun, berarti dua puluh menit lagi? Ia berdecak dan menatap lelaki di seberang sana. Mata mereka seolah berbicara satu sama lain. Tak lama, lelaki di seberang sana itu mendekati lelaki yang mulai kesal padanya.

"Sesi keduaku kapan manajer?" L elaki tampan itu mencecari manajernya to-the-point.

"Sebentar lagi Kise Ryouta!"

"Sebentar lagi kapan? Dari tadi kau terus-terusan berkata seperti itu."

"Baiklah setelah ini." Manajer dari lelaki bernama Kise Ryouta itu akhirnya menyerah pada modelnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus menurut pada Kise yang sedang tidak jelas _mood_nya itu jika ia masih ingin bekerja.

Jadwal pemotretan hari ini sebenarnya sampai pukul delapan malam. Namun rencana itu mungkin bisa sampai lebih malam lagi―atau bahkan ditunda―jika Kise ingin pergi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada yang sanggup bertahan dari Kise.

Begitu tiba gilirannya, dengan semangat Kise melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai model. Walaupun secara umur dia sudah mulai menua, namun ketampanannya tidak luntur begitu saja. Saat ini pun Kise masih bisa membuat para wanita berteriak melihatnya. Apalagi dengan pekerjaannya sebagai model senior, membuatnya semakin dihormati oleh para juniornya.

Setelah pengambilan gambar singkat itu, Kise kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding.

N-nani?! Pukul dua kurang lima menit?

Secepat kilat ia mengambil kunci mobil dan smartphonenya tanpa mempedulikan barang-barangnya yang lain. Saat ini yang ia pikirkan hanya bayangan hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh orang yang paling ditakutinya.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke **is belong to** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**REUNI (c) Yuki Hibari**

**.**

**WARNING**

**OCs, Future fic, a bit OOC and many more.**

**Don't like don't read. Mind to RnR?**

* * *

Bertubuh kekar, tinggi, berotot dan sangat. Peribahasa 'jangan nilai buku hanya dari sampulnya' itu berlaku jika saja kalian melihat tontonan gratis seperti ini. Mungkin banyak pengunjung restoran itu yang tidak percaya dengan penglihatan mata mereka. Jika tidak ada kejadian seperti ini, mungkin bagi golongan orang awam mereka terlihat seperti rombongan monster dan menyeramkan. Karisma dan aura mereka masih belum hilang sekali pun lelaki-lelaki itu hampir memasuki kepala empat.

Namun pada kenyataannya, keempat lelaki bertubuh jangkung dan kekar duduk bersimpuh dan tertunduk lesu di pojok sebuah restoran. Di hadapan mereka telah berdiri sesosok yang dengan santainya memutar-mutarkan sebuah gunting logam di tangannya. Berjajar di depannya, pemilik surai ungu, biru gelap, hijau dan pirang yang sedang meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Akan tetapi di suasana serba tegang seperti ini, masih ada pula seseorang yang dengan tenangnya meminum _vanilla shake_ di meja yang berada di hadapan mereka. Pria yang memakai kemeja berwarna biru lembut itu menatap ke empat temannya seolah sedang berkata '_aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan kalian_'.

"Jadi, domba-domba keras kepala ini mau minta hukuman apa?" Ucapan pemuda berambut merah dengan nada intimidasi yang khas itu disambut dengan wajah penuh penderitaan.

"T-tapi Akashicchi, jika bukan karena Aominecchi yang sok tau kami tidak akan terlambat." Dengan takut-takut lelaki berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang yang memiliki rambut ungu mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan barusan.

"Kise _teme_! Sekali pun kita tidak bertemu kau juga akan telat bodoh." Sergah Aomine. Matanya memancarkan kilatan seperti saat ia berada dalam _zone_. Kali ini gantian lelaki bersurai hijau mengangguk setuju dengan sergahan Aomine.

"Lagipula tumben sekali kau tidak telat datang di pertemuan seperti biasa, Akashi!" Dengan polosnya Aomine melanjutkan kata-katanya.

CKRIS!

Sehelai rambut berwarna biru gelap melayang turun searah gravitasi. Sang empu helaian itu hanya bisa mematung kaget dan hampir berhenti bernafas. Sementara tiga lainnya mematung dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Sudahlah Akashi-_kun_. Sekarang lebih baik kita kunjungi tempat itu saja. Nanti kesorean." Seru lelaki berambut biru muda yang sedari tadi duduk diam seraya mengamati teman-temannya. Tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain, ke empat orang yang hendak dihukum oleh Akashi tadi bersorak girang dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud membantu mereka kan, Tetsuya?"

Seraya menyeruput vanilla shake kesukaannya, lelaki itu bergumam pelan. "Tentu tidak tidak Akashi-_kun_." Pemilik mahkota merah itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Hn. Baiklah Tetsuya. Aku juga sudah kenyang." Balas Akashi singkat. Ia menggerakkan tangannya sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh ke empat lainnya untuk berdiri.

"Tapi yang tadi itu akan terakumulasi, loh." Lanjutnya seraya melemparkan sebuah seringaian di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"Hei Kise! Lemparkan bolanya padaku. Aku mau perlihatkan tehnik baruku." Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh kesal ke arah sumber suara barusan.

"Aomine _teme_! Dari tadi terus-terusan saja kau yang menggiring bola. Aku ini juga pemain reguler Teiko '_ssu_!" Teriaknya tidak terima. Ia mendekati pemuda berambut biru gelap itu dan memulai kebiasaan mereka beradu mulut di lapangan.

"Time out! Semuanya merapat kemari." Suara Akashi menginterupsi adu mulut antara kedua anggota timnya. Beberapa pemuda bersurai seperti pelangi dengan patuh mengikuti seruan dari kapten mereka. Kebetulan hari ini adalah latihan khusus untuk pemain-pemain tahun pertama saja, sehingga hanya beberapa gelintir pemain dari _first strings_ yang mengikutinya.

"Ini adalah tahun pertama kita mengikuti turnamen nasional. Sebagai bukti akan kelayakan kita dalam tim basket Teiko, aku tidak akan menerima kekalahan." Ujar pemuda yang notabenenya adalah kapten tim basket Teiko walaupun faktanya ia masih seorang murid tahun pertama.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua, aku harap kalian dapat menyelesaikan semua masalah kalian berdua sebelum turnamen. Atau kalian akan menyesalinya." Perkataan Akashi barusan membuat Kise dan Aomine bertukar pandang, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kasar. Biasa, gengsi.

"Hm, kurasa kita tidak perlu terlalu tegang Akashi-_kun_." Sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi ketegangan di pinggir lapangan basket itu. Langsung saja semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara karena sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang berani menentang ucapan Akashi.

"Kuroko..."

"Oh iya, tadi kami ke _minimarket_ dulu." Satu lagi suara menimpali. Terlihat pemuda bertubuh sangat tinggi sedang mengunyah snack kesukaannya menggenggam dua kantung besar berisi snack dan minuman isotonik ditangan kirinya.

"Kemari, kita istirahat dulu." Ucap Kuroko lagi seraya mengajak teman-teman satu timnya untuk bersama-sama menikmati belanjaannya. Namun hanya Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Akashi yang mendekatinya dan Murasakibara. Sedangkan anggota lainnya berkumpul dengan membuat riungan sendiri dan secara sengaja menjaga jarak dengan mereka.

"Waaahhh! Kurokocchi tau sekali kami sedang lapar dan haus '_ssu_." Dengan girangnya Kise mendekati Kuroko dan mengambil sebotol Pocapi[1] dingin dari kantung belanja. Diikuti pula oleh beberapa pemain lainnya.

"Kise-_tan_ harusnya berterima kasih pada Aka-_tan_, dia yang membayar semua ini." Sambil mengunyah snacknya Murasakibara mengembalikan sebuah benda plastik persegi panjang kecil pada Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Seperti biasa." Ujar pemilik surai _soft blue_ itu.

Kise beralih menatap Akashi dengan haru. "B-baiklah, terima kasih banyak Akashicchi."

"Akashi, terima kasih '_nanodane_."

"Arigatou na, Akashi." Berturut-turut tiga pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda itu mengucapkan terima kasihnya untuk Akashi. Tentu dengan cara bicara khas masing-masing. Akashi sang kapten pun sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan teman-temannya biarpun baru setengah tahun mereka tergabung dalam satu tim.

"Aku mau duduk dekat Kurokocchi saja." Ucap Kise sesaat setelah ia duduk di samping si pemilik rambut biru muda. Kata-katanya itu memicu lirikan tajam oleh sepasang mata biru gelap yang tidak terima dengan kata-kata Kise. Secepat kilat ia berpindah ke sisi sebelah kanan Kuroko dan menggeser Midorima dengan paksa.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Hardik Midorima. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Aomine menggesernya seenak jidat. "Bisa tidak kau duduk di tempat lain?"

"Tidak Midorima, aku mau duduk disini. Penting sekali." Dengan malas ace tim basket Teiko itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya guna memberi ruang untuk Midorima. Akan tetapi dengan senang hati ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kuroko.

"Kau selalu saja ikut-ikutan Aominecchi. Jangan dekat-dekat '_ssu_!" Dengus Kise seraya menarik tubuh Kuroko mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa menarik-narik Kuroko seperti itu?" Sekarang malah gantian Aomine yang menarik Kuroko. Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan dua orang _forward_ tim mereka itu. Satu lagi, korban yang sedari tadi diperebutkan oleh Aomine dan Kise telah berubah menjadi seputih kapas.

"Mine-_tan_, Kise-_tan_, berhenti. Kuro-_tan_ ketakutan." Mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Murasakibara barusan, kedua orang yang bersangkutan serta-merta melihat keadaan korban perselisihan mereka.

Benar saja, Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam terlihat sangat pucat. Wajar saja, dari tadi Aomine dan Kise yang berbadan besar itu bergantian menarik-narik tangan mungilnya dengan keras.

"M-maaaaaff Kurokocchi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Secepat kilat Kise merengkuh Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya.

"K-kise-_kun_ aku tidak dapat bernafas."

"Hentikan Kise! Kau ini selalu saja ambil kesempatan." Aomine menyingkirkan tangan Kise dari Kuroko dengan kasar. Sang empunya tangan mendelik kesal. Saat Kise hendak menyentil Aomine, Akashi keburu datang.

"Baru sebentar ditinggal, anak-anak domba ini sudah bertingkah ya." Tegas Akashi. Manik_ ruby_ miliknya menatap lurus ke lapangan. "Cepat latihan lagi!"

###

.

.

"Indahnyaaa." Reflek saja Kise berseru ketika melihat sebuah gedung yang familiar untuknya. "Bangunannya tidak berubah usang sedikitpun. Malah semakin bagus '_ssu_."

"Hn. Mengingatkan pada masa sekolah dulu, '_nodayo_." Timpal Midorima. Setelahnya ke enam pria warna-warni itu berjalan memasuki gerbang yang bertuliskan SMP Teiko di kanan kirinya.

Ini sudah hampir pukul tiga sore, terlebih ini adalah hari Sabtu. Sudah jelas jika tujuan mereka bukan ruang guru atau semacamnya. Sekarang rombongan _Kiseki no Sedai_ plus pemain keenamnya itu melangkahkan kaki menuju gymnasium guna menjenguk klub basket almamaternya.

"Kuharap mereka tidak mengecewakan." Seru Murasakibara malas seraya menggosok hidungnya. Ia dan keempat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain mengikuti Kise yang sangat bersemangat berjalan paling depan.

Begitu ke enam lelaki yang hampir memasuki usia empat puluhan tahun itu mencapai lantai dua gymnasium―tepatnya berada di kursi penonton―mereka duduk di tempat yang nyaman untuk menonton sejenak permainan junior mereka.

"_Subarashii_! Lihat mereka Aominecchi, mereka mengingatkanku saat kita one on one '_ssu_." Ucap Kise setengah girang. Mendengar kata-kata Kise barusan membuat Aomine bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Di lapangan itu ia melihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berhadapan. Salah satunya sedang memantulkan bola ditempat. Sedang yang satunya berdiri di hadapan si pemegang bola dengan serius. Persis seperti ketika Kise hendak menghentikan pergerakan Aomine dulu.

"Hm, aku tidak menyangka kita semua berpikiran sama." Akashi yang sedari tadi duduk manis membuka suara dan berdiri. Diikuti oleh Kuroko, ia mulai berjalan turun menuju ke lapangan. Melihat kapten mulai bergerak, dengan patuh ke empat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lain pun mengekor.

Sepertinya kelima dari mereka mulai mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Akashi. Sejujurnya mereka pun ingin melakukannya lagi seperti dulu.

"Mari kita tes _Dai ni no Kiseki no Sedai_.[2]"

###

.

.

Papan skor membeku sesaat. Permaian _three on three_ yang sejak tadi diatur agar bertensi tinggi kelihatannya agak menurunkan tempo. Bagaimana pun kekuatan dua sisi sama-sama kuat. Tim A dihuni oleh Akashi, Aomine dan Kuroko. Sementara dalam tim B ada Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Jika ditilik berdasarkan tinggi badan, tim A memang kalah karena hanya ada Aomine yang tergolong tinggi. Akan tetapi soal permainan, tim B sedikit kewalahan jika digempur terus-terusan.

"Aku tidak akan kalah kali ini." Teriak Kise kesal. Sekuat tenaga ia melancarkan serangan balik setelah menerima umpan dari Murasakibara. Tapi belum sampai masuk ke wilayah _three point_, Kuroko telah mencuri bolanya. Duet Kuroko dan Aomine ganti menggempur lawannya dengan sepenuh tenaga. Terlebih lagi dengan _ankle break_ yang bertebaran di lapangan permainan mereka.

Bahkan Kuroko merosot melewati bawah kaki Murasakibara untuk memberi umpan yang sangat matang pada Aomine yang langsung mengkonversikannya menjadi _dunk_. Sejenak papan tempat bernaung ring basket itu berderit saat menerima serangan dari Aomine.

TEEEET.

Bunyi bel tersebut menandakan bahwa permainan _three on three_ itu selesai. 158 melawan 117. Skor akhir yang berpihak pada tim A.

PROK PROK PROK.

Sebuah tepukan tangan dari samping lapangan menarik perhatian pemain yang baru saja selesai bertanding _three on three_.

"Ayah, kenapa kau―?" Kise yang pertama kali menghampiri ayahnya seraya membulatkan mata sipitnya. Ia kaget melihat semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ datang di latihan mereka.

"Begitu sikapmu pada ayah? Jahaaatt '_ssu_." Jawab ayah Kise yang juga bermarga Kise(?). Dan setelah itu, opera sabun antar anak dan ayah bermarga Kise itu pun dimulai.

"Wah anakmu cukup tinggi juga Tetsu." Cetus Aomine begitu melihat Kuroko dihampiri anaknya yang digandeng oleh putra Aomine. Kuroko tersenyum.

"Aku tidak keberatan berbesan dengan satu dari kalian." Gumam Kuroko sangat pelan dengan nada datarnya. Aomine yang masih dapat menangkap gumaman Kuroko terbelalak kaget.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU? PUTRAKU MASIH MENYUKAI WANITA BODOH!" Hardik Aomine sarkastik. Jika dilihat-lihat putranya memang seperti menyukai Kuroko junior ini―yang sejujurnya memang terlihat lumayan manis dan imut.

"Dasar Ahomine. Dilihat dari mana pun, anak Kuroko itu perempuan '_nodayo_." Jelas Midorima seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Wajar sih jika dia sadar pertama kali, Midorima kan dokter. _Kiseki no Sedai_ memang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Makanya mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan momen reuni kali ini. Sekalian untuk mengenalkan anak-anak mereka yang juga bersekolah di SMP Teiko.

Setidaknya Akashi masih mengontrol teman-temannya dan tidak pernah kehilangan kontak. Sang kapten masih tidak lupa untuk menanyakan kabar setiap anggotanya.

.

.

Pertama, Kise Takuma. Putra dari Kise Ryouta yang tampan. Saat ini, bocah itu sedang merintis karirnya di bidang tarik suara. Memiliki rambut pirang cerah dan mata pirang keemasan seperti ayahnya merupakan nilai tambah. Mungkin cocok jika ia mengikuti jejak ayahnya di dunia hiburan Jepang. Sikapnya yang ceria dan terbuka memudahkannya untuk berkenalan dengan banyak orang. Dan untuk orang-orang yang diakuinya, ia menambahkan suffix _'cchi' _seperti kebiasaan Ryouta.

Kedua, ada Midorima Ryouhei. Jika ia dan Midorima Shintarou di dekatkan, mungkin orang baru bisa menyadari jika ia adalah putranya. Ryouhei tentu mewarisi tubuh tinggi, rambut hijau dan tentu manik zamrud seperti ayahnya, namun bentuk wajah mereka terlihat sedikit berbeda. Ditambah pula, Ryouhei tidak menggunakan kacamata seperti ayahnya. Seperti halnya Shintarou, terkadang Ryouhei menambah '_nanodane'_ di akhir kalimatnya.

Lalu ada pula Murasakibara Jun yang mewarisi tubuh yang sangat tinggi seperti milik ayahnya, Murasakibara Atsushi. Berbeda dengan ayahnya, Jun memanggil orang-orang dekatnya dengan suffix _'tan'_. Namun sedikit berbeda dari ayahnya, Jun menyukai basket. Ia malas melakukan pekerjaan apapun kecuali makan dan tentunya latihan basket. Sejak masih balita, Jun sudah memilih untuk menyukai basket.

Kemudian Aomine Makoto. Dilihat dari fisiknya, Makoto memang mirip dengan Aomine. Otot lengan yang besar, tubuh yang kokoh, rambut biru gelap serta sepasang safir yang persis seperti milik Aomine Daiki. Akan tetapi yang membedakan keduanya hanya satu, warna kulit. Makoto jelas-jelas memiliki kulit putih seperti susu, sedangkan ayahnya sudah pasti terkenal dengan kulit tannya yang seksi.

Akashi Ryunosuke? Sebagai pewaris utama perusahaan raksasa Jepang dan terlahir dari keluarga Akashi yang terpandang, membuatnya mewarisi karisma dan wibawa dari keluarga itu. Tidak banyak perbedaan fisik antara Ryunosuke dan Seijuro. Sama-sama memiliki rambut merah cerah, dan tentu saja sepasang _ruby_ dengan tatapan tajam. Suatu kebetulan ia menjadi kapten tim Teiko sejak pertama kali ia bergabung dengan tim basket Teiko. Kemampuannya menganalisis pertandingan juga salah satu alasan membuat para senior mempercayainya sebagai kapten.

Dan yang terakhir, Kuroko Aoi. Kalian yang tadi melihatnya bermain basket mungkin mengira Aoi adalah laki-laki seperti Aomine barusan. Wajar memang, rambut Aoi bahkan tidak sampai menyentuh bahu. Tubuh Aoi juga lumayan tinggi untuk anak perempuan seumurannya. Ironis jika dibandingkan dengan ayahnya yang sangat mungil diantara teman-teman _Kiseki no Sedai_nya. Walaupun tugasnya dalam tim basket Teiko adalah manajer, tapi sesekali ia sering turun sebagai pemain reguler. Alasannya tidak memanjangkan rambut ialah karena rambut panjang itu tidak praktis―menurutnya.

.

.

"Kau ayah yang hebat Tetsu." Setelah dilanda keheningan beberapa saat, akhirnya terpecah oleh pengakuan Aomine. Kuroko menoleh sejenak, sebuah lengkungan tipis tercipta di wajah _baby face_nya.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-_kun_."

"Dari dulu sifatmu memang terlalu lembut, '_nanodayo_. Mudah dihancurkan." Kuroko menyipitkan matanya sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat Midorima.

"Hn. Pekerjaan jadi pengasuh anak memang cocok untukmu Tetsu." Demi mencukupi kebutuhan keluarganya Kuroko memang membangun sebuah jasa _day care_ di dekat rumahnya yang notabene di huni oleh para orangtua yang sibuk. Sehingga jasa _day care_ Kuroko tidak pernah sepi.

"Tapi kelihatannya, kau juga tidak pernah kekurangan waktu untuk memberi perhatian pada putrimu." Lirih Akashi yang sedang melihat putranya bermain di lapangan seperti masa lalunya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tidak sadar ia sudah sebesar ini." Lanjutnya. Kembali, suasana pun menjadi penuh haru. Aomine dan Kise jelas tercengang melihat sang kapten seperti itu.

"Memangnya kau kerja dimana Akashi? Kau memang jarang kelihatan beberapa waktu ini." Tanya Aomine polos. Sontak ke empat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain menatapnya aneh. Yang benar saja Aomine tidak tau teman lamanya itu telah menjadi pengusaha besar.

"Apa merk mobilmu Mine-_chin_?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan malas.

"_Mitsukashi_.[3]"

"Itu pekerjaan Aka-_chin_."

"E-eh? Maksudnya?" Entah kenapa Aomine kok semakin aho. Murasaki ingin sekali meremas kepala Aomine yang semakin menurun kinerjanya itu.

"Akashi pemilik perusahaan itu '_nanodayo_." Jelas Midorima. Setelah itu dengan tidak elitnya Aomine ternganga kaget tidak percaya. "B-benarkah?" Tanyanya. Semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengangguk bosan. "Berarti kau kaya dong." Lanjut Aomine lagi.

"Aku jadi aktor, Akashicchi jadi pengusaha besar, Kurokocchi jadi pengasuh anak, Murasakibaracchi jadi pelatih timnas basket, Aominecchi jadi polisi, lalu Midorimacchi jadi apa?" Selidik Kise penasaran. Dari tadi hanya Midorima yang belum menceritakan pekerjaannya.

"Midorima-_kun_ kalau tidak salah dulu mahasiswa kedokteran kan?" Kali ini Kuroko ikut bertanya. Akashi mengangguk. "Kau dulu bercerita ingin jadi dokter kan Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi.

Midorima mengangguk pelan. "Aku memang jadi dokter sekarang."

"Fufufu, apa pasienmu tidak bosan saat kau berkata tentang benda keberuntunganmu?" Canda Kise yang disambut dengan lemparan sepatu oleh Midorima. "Benar juga, hari ini Gemini akan mendapat sial lho." Lanjut Midorima.

"Aku tidak percaya ramalan." Balas Kise sarkastis.

"Kau hanya harus berhati-hati." Desis Midorima kesal dengan respon Kise.

"Sudah hentikan Ryouta, Shintarou." Akashi turun tangan menghentikan pertikaian kecil itu. "Kalian tidak malu dengan putra-putra kalian disana?" Dengan malas Kise dan Midorima menuruti Akashi.

"Bicara tentang anak, jika dilihat mungkin putra-putra kalian bisa melampaui kalian loh." Seru Kuroko datar. Matanya tidak lepas dari lapangan dan mengamati permainan penerus mereka. Terlihat Makoto yang dengan lincahnya mengalahkan Takuma dalam _one on one_. Begitu pula dengan Ryunosuke yang sangat pandai mengatur serangan.

_Aku harap mereka bisa secepatnya melampaui kami dan menjadi pemain yang hebat. Namun tidak melupakan arti kemenangan yang sesungguhnya_, bisik Kuroko di dalam hatinya penuh harap.

Aomine melihat ke pinggir lapangan. "Sepertinya Aoi juga berbakat jadi manajer melampaui Satsuki."

"Apa kalian ingat pertandingan tadi? Bahkan dia juga bisa menggunakan misdirection seperti Kuro-_chin_."

"Kau ini jangan memaksa putrimu dong, Kuroko." Tambah Midorima.

"Aku tidak memaksanya. Dia sendiri yang memaksaku untuk mengajarinya." Secara tidak sadar Kuroko tersenyum melihat perkembangan putri kesayangannya itu. Lamunannya pecah ketika Kise melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Kuroko.

"Kau bahkan terpesona dengan anakmu sendiri '_nanodayo_."

"Wajar dong. Kan anaknya cantik '_ssu_."

Tiba-tiba saja Murasakibara teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya Kuro-_chin_, kau lebih memilih Mine-_chin_ atau Kise-_chin_ jadi besanmu?" Tanyanya langsung. Alis Kuroko terangkat sebelah mendengarnya.

Kuroko tersenyum sejenak, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tertawa. "Terserah Aoi-_chan_, biar dia yang memilih." Kata-kata Kuroko membuat mereka tertawa. Ada yang berubah, tatapan dan kata-kata Kuroko tidak sedatar dulu. Mungkin ini akibat telah menjadi ayah dan mengurus anak di _day care_ miliknya. Sehingga ia sering berhadapan dengan anak-anak.

"Mido-_chin_ sepertinya perlu mengikuti kebiasaan Kuro-_chin_ biar tidak cepat tua." Sontak Murasakibara langsung menerima lemparan sepatu Midorima yang satu lagi. Sementara Midorima kesal, teman-temannya malah mentertawakannya.

"Ayah!" Suara lembut Aoi membuat Kuroko menoleh. Begitu pula anggota Kiseki no Sedai lain yang dihampiri oleh anak masing-masing. "Sudah hampir malam, mari kita pulang."

"Iya." Kuroko mengelus kepala putrinya. "Teman-teman, maaf aku harus pulang." Izin Kuroko pada ke lima temannya yang lain. Aomine dan yang lainnya pun ikut beranjak. Sebelumnya ia meregangkan ototnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kami juga mau pulang kok Tetsu."

"Hn. Kalian sering-sering beri kabar padaku ya." Ujar Akashi seraya memakai kembali blazer miliknya. Semua anggotanya mengangguk.

"Kami pulang '_ssu_."

"Aku dan Jun-_chin_ juga ya."

"Sampai jumpa nanti '_nanodayo_."

.

.

.

Perempatan Shibuya, 13.17 JST

"Ah, Akashi-_kun_? Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sapa lelaki bermahkota biru muda ketika berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki perlente yang baru turun dari mobil hitam mengkilapnya.

"Hn. Kuroko Tetsuya, apa kau sibuk? Bisa ikut denganku?" Tanya Akashi pada teman lamanya itu. Kuroko mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Akashi masuk ke mobil. Akashi menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.

"Kita mau kemana Akashi-_kun_?"

"Bagaimana jika kita reuni saja? Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada yang lain untuk berkumpul di tempat biasa."

"Kapan?"

"Pukul dua."

"Kurasa mereka akan terlambat jika mendadak begini Akashi-_kun_."

"Justru itu Tetsuya, aku sedang ingin menghukum mereka." Sebuah seringaian tercipta di wajah tampan yang mengemudikan mobil itu

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya sang kapten yang telah bertambah usia itu pun, lupa akan hukuman yang hendak ia berikan pada para anggotanya.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N:

AAAAAAAAAAHH. Pfft. Selesai deh dengan _absurd_ se-_absurd_-_absurd_-nya. Btw ini kali kedua Hibarin ngepost fic di fandom ini jadi Hibarin minta maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. T_T

Hibarin bener-bener minta maaf teman-teman. #deepbows

Keterangan:

[1] Pocapi itu pelesetan dari Pocar* Sweat ya ^_^

[2] Dai ni no Kiseki no Sedai: the Second Generation of Miracle

[3] sedangkan Mitsukashi itu pelesetan dari brand Mitsubish*

Entah kenapa hanya dari sekian banyak brand produk Jepang Hibarin cuma inget dua itu doang hahaha.

Oh ya, buat fans Momoi Hibarin minta maaf. Hibarin ga sempet masukin Momoi disini, mungkin kapan-kapan di fic Hibarin selanjutnya. Dan dari fic ini ada yang bisa nebak Momoi jadi istri siapa? #ehh

Sampe sini, Hibarin terima kasih buat yang udah mau ngebaca, ngereview, ngefav maupun ngefollow fic ini. Kalo responnya bagus mungkin Hibarin mau bikin fic ini dari sudut pandang kehidupan masing-masing Kisedai satu per satu, pas ada waktu #plak.

Hehe, sampe sini Hibarin mau bilang terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau ngebaca fic ini, ngereview maupun silent readers. Lain waktu mudah-mudahan kalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak '_ssu_.

Thanks for Reading. See you in the next story. ^_^

-Hibarin.


End file.
